


Someone

by rhymeswithpicard



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Episode: s08e03 The Long Night, Pre-Relationship, Shippy when you read into it, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithpicard/pseuds/rhymeswithpicard
Summary: Jaqen and Arya at the Gates of Winterfell.





	Someone

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit more than an idea. I’ll likely explore more of this in the future. I wrote this on break at work.

As he makes his way to the gates of Winterfell, the first thing he sees is her.

 

“Who are you?” She asks, cocking her head to one side as she does so, her eyes boring into him.

 

“No one.” He says, maybe if he says it out loud it will come true.

 

“You aren’t no one, not anymore.” She says and it feels like an accusation. “You haven’t been no one for a very long time.”

 

He stays silent and he watches and waits.

 

She watches him, her grey eyes remind him of winter skies as they bore into his own eyes. “So who are you?”

 

He swallows. “A girl gave three names.”

 

She quirks an eyebrow. “A girl did give three names. But she took one back.”

 

“Will a girl return the third?”

 

She gives a small smile and nods, her lips only slightly upturned. “Jaqen H’ghar.” She says slowly.

 

“Thank you.” He whispers and turns to leave, unsure of where he is headed beyond the fact that it will not be here.

 

“Wait.” She commands and he stops in his tracks. “Who is Jaqen H’ghar?”

He turns towards her and gives her a sad look. “A man does not know.”

 

“Then you’ll find out. But first you’ll fight for the living.”

 

And he laughs at the absurdity of the situation. All of that time he spent trying to make her into No One and yet here he was, Someone.


End file.
